1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket contact assembly, or more particularly, to an assembly that includes a spring body formed out of a first material, a socket body formed out of a second material, and a sleeve configured to secure the spring body to the socket body, thereby at least reducing movement of the spring body in relation to the socket body during periods of vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used in many applications, including commercial, consumer and military applications. Connectors are typically used to transmit information (e.g., a voltage, current, etc.) from a first device to a second device. For example, a connector may be used to provide power from a power supply to a circuit. By way of another example, a connector may be used to provide analog and/or digital information from a first circuit to a second circuit.
In order to ensure electrical continuity in a connector, connectors are commonly formed out of a single piece of material. However, there are drawbacks associated with using the same material to manufacture an entire connector. For example, in manufacturing a socket contact, the front (or proximate) end must have high yield strength to avoid permanent deformation when the socket fingers are deflected (e.g., during mating with a corresponding pin), and the back (or distal) end must be very ductile to allow permanent deformation without cracking (e.g., during crimping around a conductor). Because materials that have a high yield strength are (generally) not very ductile, and visa versa, it is difficult to manufacture an optimal socket contact out of a single piece of material.
In an effort to overcome this drawback, a prior art multi-piece socket contact assembly has been manufactured. Such a socket contact includes two pieces, i.e., a socket body and a spring body. During assembly, the spring body is press-fit onto the socket body. The drawback of such an assembly, however, is that during periods of high vibration, the spring body has a tendency to move in relation to the socket body. While the movement may be minimal (e.g., not resulting in the disassembly of the socket contact), it can be enough to cause fretting, or friction, which can create of a non-conductive barrier. If a non-conductive barrier is formed, the electrical continuity of the conductor is compromised.
In light of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to manufacture a multi-piece socket contact assembly that overcomes at least some of these drawbacks.